


Decisions

by Haroldmay (abirdonalilactree)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Romance?, battle between pizza and sandwiches, no beta cause we Jared 19 anyway, this is for once not a slowburn but a speedrun, which one is better?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abirdonalilactree/pseuds/Haroldmay
Summary: Prompt:"Subway and dominos au. They are delevery man and deliver to the same house and start fighting because one of them HAS to be wring. Turns out the one who wanted the food is just indecisive.Dan is subway obviously."~~~Please don't put this anywhere near Dan or Kevin.
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [small_gay_guitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_gay_guitar/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is RPF which means this is in no way true.  
> We intend not to harm anyone.  
> Please don't even talk about this, anywhere where they could see it.
> 
> It's been said before: There is a difference between liking the energy of two people together and harassing them. Please don't harass them.
> 
> Also sorry in advance for making fun of Subway and Dominos like that. Honestly, I've never been to either of them and I'm sure they are both perfectly fine fast food chains.

Daniel hated the nightshift. The costumers got more rude by hour. And his colleague Brian didn’t make it easier for him. He was currently playing some first person shooter game on his phone with full volume and without headphones.

Daniel sighed loudly. Then he cleared his throat. Brian didn’t react. 

Then the phone rang. When Brian still didn’t react, Dan went to answer the call.

  
~~~

  
Kevin stared out the window. The stupid but weirdly handsome man from the subway on the other side of the street stared back, while talking on the phone. He probably felt so important talking on the phone and stuff. Stupid fecker.

“I can’t stand this guy.“, Kevin said more to himself than to Daithi.

“Yes, Kevin, sandwiches are stupid. …Catch.“

Daithi threw a tomato in his general direction. It smashed on the window and left a red trail as it slid down the glass.

“Hey.“, Kevin said a bit late.

“I’m bored.”, Daithi said and shrugged.

They both jumped when the phone suddenly rang. Daithi took the call and made a few notes before thowing the noteblock to Kevin. But this time he was prepared and caught it.

“You have to go on another round.”, Daithi said.

“For one person.”, Kevin stated.

“Yes.”

“But my shift is supposed to be over in like a minute.”

“Sorry, Kevin. But it’s the last delivery.”

“One Pepperoni Pizza and one Pineapple Pizza? Not even something to drink?”

Daithi shook his head and he groaned.

~~~

It took an annoyingly long time until the dishes were prepared. Both delivery guys left at the same time. They looked at each other angrily from different sides of the street and then they drove off in different directions.

~~~

Maybe half an hour later, Kevin tried to read the name tag next to the bell.

What was the costumers name again? He couldn’t read his notes anymore. This was all Daithis fault for talking so fast. 

Was it Septiceye or Light?

He pressed a button. 

Then he jumped a little when the light went on instead of a ring tone.

“God, you are so stupid.”, a familiar voice behind Kevin suddenly said.

  
Kevin stared at the box in the other mans hands. “What the feck are you delivering?” 

Daniel looked at the box as well and then back at Kevin. In big letters on the box was the word ‘Subway’ readable. He rolled his eyes. “Well, obviously I’m the Nintendo switch guy.”

“You don’t seem like one.“

Dan wanted to reply something but then he decided otherwise. He just shoved Kevin to the side and pushed the correct button.

  
The door opened.

  
“Ok, who of us fecked up?“, Kevin asked, before the man in the bathrobe could say anything.

“What?”

“Who fucked up the order?”, Daniel asked.

“No one? I don’t understand.”

“You ordered a pepperoni pizza and a pineapple pizza, didn’t you?”

“No, he ordered a turkey sandwich and a salad.”

“No need to fight -i ordered both.”, the man said.

“You eat two pizzas and a sandwich with a salad.”

“Well, yes-”

Both of them stared at each other and then at him, angrily.

“Here is your order. Goodbye, Mr Septiceye. Enjoy your meal.”, Dan said, between gritted teeth.

“Hey, wait!”, the man yelled after him.

“What?”, Daniel asked.

“I didn’t want extra salad.“

“Hehe. Idiot.”, Kevin said, while Dan took the salad back and apologised. 

~~~

Kevin got back into the car and started it. Somewhere in the distance a thunder could be heard. Sandwich-guy bringing the wrong order felt like a small victory to him. Actually he had never really talked to him before. He just knew his name from his name tag and had decided to dislike him, because he saw him almost every day at the other side of the street and somehow Dan had decided the same thing. Sometimes it was as easy as that. 

Then Kevin turned the motor off again. In the mirror he watched the other car. It just stood there. What was Sandwich-guy up to?

There was some muffled swearing to be heard.

It started raining. 

Other than the noice of raindrops there was silence.

Then it rained more heavily.

  
Kevin watched how Daniel got out of the ugly car and kicked it, swearing loudly once more, before starting to walk in the direction of the subway.

It would be nice to just drive home right now and be done for the day. But he continued to watch Dan through the mirror while in his head he heard again his mothers monologue on the phone about crime in Dublin and how dangerous the streets were at this time of night. Surely, no one was there right now, but them. But you could never know. Who was Kevin supposed to stare at angrily, when no costumers were there late at night? He swore under his breath.

Then he made a decision.

With a sigh he started the car again, turned it and slowed down next to Daniel. “Hey, do you-”

“No.”, he said without even looking at him, increasing his walking speed.

“Ok.” He increased the velocity only slightly, glancing at him from the corners of his eyes.

“Wait.”

The car stopped and Dan opened the door and sat down next to him, clenching his teeth. He held the box of salad protectively, close to his chest, while Kevin had to help him with the broken seat belt. He hated this fecking car. After making awkward contact with Dans hip while trying to fix the seat belt, they didn’t know what to say and both stared at the street in front of them in the unmoving car.

Kevin didn’t like this weird silence, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. “Subway is stupid.“

Daniel groaned. “No, it’s not. There are more than 38 million Subway sandwich combinations. Some of the most unusual Subway locations include a laundromat, car dealership, and church. It has 41,766 locations. That means it has opened, on average, more than two restaurants per day since 1965, and they use enough cheese in a year to fill 600,000 professional ice hockey rinks. And did you know that Subway serves about 7.6 million subs every day, enough to feed every person in Los Angeles, Chicago, -”

  
He stopped when he realised Kevin still hadn’t started the car again and just looked at him with huge eyes, that actually looked quite pretty, if he was completely honest.

  
“Don’t look at me like that.”, Dan said more softly.

  
“Admit, that you hate it there.”

  
Dan bit his lips and stayed quiet.

  
“I mean. Subway is the place one goes to when their significant other wants to go somewhere where they prepare food in front of you. And a day later they get a divorce.“, Kevin elaborated.

  
“That’s their fault and not ours. If someone went on a date with me, I would really bring them somewhere fancy.”

  
“Are you asking me out?”, Kevin asked with a wink and abruptly started the car before he drove just a little bit too fast.

  
“I’m not. You don’t even deserve a date at subways. I wouldn’t even grab you half eaten fries out of a garbage bin-”, Dan said in confusion.

  
“I wouldn’t want to go there anyway. …Plus you seem like the type of guy, that has low quality meat and lies about being six inches.“

  
“It’s not about the size. It’s about what you do with it. You can-“

Dan got red when he met Kevins eyes and suddenly understood the joke. Against his better judgment he started giggling uncontrollably. 

  
“Not in front of my salad.”, Dan said holding back tears of laughter, while clutching the salad box tighter. Kevin had to laugh as well.

  
The car came to a hold in front of a red traffic light. This particular traffic light was special in that way, that it would switch to red more often than all the other traffic lights and stay that way for many long agonizing minutes.

They both hated this particular traffic light, since they both had to drive past it several times a night.

  
“Your hair is wet.”, Kevin said when he glanced over at him again. Something in his voice had changed.

“It is. Stupid rain.”

“Wait, I think I’ve got some paper towels somewhere.”

  
The papertowels, Kevin got from the backseat didn’t seem too clean, but they did the job.

  
“Thank you.”, Dan said quietly. 

They shared their first genuine smile.

  
Suddenly both of their phones beeped.

  
“Feck this.”, Kevin said under his breath.

  
“Brian wants me to come back and clean the toilets.”

  
“Daithi just texted me the same thing.”

  
“I’m so sick of this.”

“Me too.”

Then they looked at each other again.

  
“Let’s run away together.”, Kevin said. 

“What?”

“Let’s run away together.” Kevin looked at him pleadingly like he wasn’t the one sitting behind the steering wheel.

  
Then Dan’s phone beeped again. Brian had sent him an angry emoji. Then another one.

  
“Ok.”, Dan said and it didn’t sound like he quite believed his own words. He didn't know this guy. And as his phone started ringing angrily he thought that today would be a good day to look death in the eyes.

But that was all Kevin had needed to hear. With full speed he turned the car and Dan almost dropped his salad, as he got pressed into his seat. Lucky for them there still was no other car on the streets. Dan turned off his phone when he saw that Brian was calling. He opened his window to breathe in the fresh midnight air. For a short moment he debated with himself if he should throw his phone out of the window. But that would be ridiculous, so he just threw it on the backseat where it disappeared between all sorts of other stuff. He breathed in again and watched trees and houses fly by. For the first time in forever, he felt something like freedom. 

  
They drove for a while and Kevin started to talk about minecraft and Dan answered and they kept talking, telling each other about the war crimes they had commited there, sharing an occasional laugh. 

Until suddenly Kevin stopped the car.

Dan looked out the window and they were in the middle of a field. He hadn’t payed attention to his surroundings anymore, when it had shifted to Kevin. It might have been reasonable to start worrying now, but deep inside he felt like he didn’t need to. Next to him, Kevin turned off his phone as well and threw it on the back seat close to Dan’s, before he closed the windows, because it started to get cold. 

Dan looked around. Some sheep were crowded in the distance and their eyes glimmered in the light of the car until Kevin turned it off. But Dan knew that they still were there and the thought of it made his fingers twitch and he had to remind himself that those were real sheep and not pokemon he could just slaughter.

Kevin opened the small window on the roof of the car and they saw the stars. For a moment, Dan was speechless. He watched the stars and Kevin watched him.

  
“How did we end up here?”, Dan asked with a lot of melancholy in his voice. He couldn’t make out any constellations but he knew that somewhere up there people had seen pictures for thousands of years.

  
“I punched a costumer.”, Kevin said very casually and Dan blinked.

  
“You what.”

  
“I was the owner of a game shop, until two and a half years ago. But I had to leave when I punched a costumer. Dominos where the only ones to take me.”

  
“I’d assume it was a Karen? And she deserved it.”

“No, it was a Gabriel and he wanted to rob that place, but- things looked different on camera. And he had good lawyers. I never understood, why he needed to rob that place, when he had so much money for his fecking lawyers, anyway.”

  
“That’s odd.” He nodded. Then he reached out a hand to comfort him, but decided otherwise in the last moment.

  
“Maybe it’s karma for the atrocities I commit in video games. …What about you?"

"I used to be a teacher-"

"Did you punch a child?”; Kevin asked with a grin.

“What? NO!”

“Sorry.” He raised his arms defensively, with a small laugh.

Dan avoided eye contact, when he said: “I lost one.”

They were quiet for a moment.

“How did they die?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she is still out there. She ran off on a class trip. I counted them and counted them again. And one was missing and then I went all the way back, but I couldn’t find her. -And no one ever found her.”

He didn’t know why he was telling him this. The words had just came out and he couldn’t take them back. Maybe because it was easier to talk to a stranger.

  
“Oh.”, Kevin said.

  
Dan closed his eyes and waited for Kevin to make a stupid joke. But Kevin stayed quiet. Instead he shuffeled closer put an arm around his shoulders. His stupid heart made a small jump. It was extremely uncomfortable, because they both were now hanging in their seats, weirdly. But somehow he craved more closeness. And comfort. The last few years had been really rough. And it was somehow nice to … to just be.

Next to Kevin.

  
“Let’s sit in the backseats.”, Kevin said, let go of him and started to make space on the quite dirty backseats. Then he had to help him with the broken seat belt.

  
“Ok. …We could eat the salad.”, Dan said. The box had started to feel quite warm from him hugging it and he was affraid the salad would spoil.

  
They didn’t have any cutlery, so they ate it with their bare hands which was quite disgusting but it made them laugh.

  
Occasionaly Dan looked at him from the side. As soon as their eyes met, he had to look away again.

  
“Don’t you sometimes hope for …more from life?”, Kevin suddenly asked, after throwing the empty box on the front seat.

“Working in a place so different from everything I ever knew is a completely new experience and I think I …learned a lot.“, Dan said, trying very hard to sound positive and optimistic.

  
“I learned to hate the smell of pizza.”, Kevin said, which made Dan smile. Kevin had already decided a while ago, that he liked it when Dan smiled. He had a really pretty face, he had noticed. And he might not be that bad.

And almost at the same time Daniel had decided the same thing.

  
“Only slightly worse than the costumers are the colleagues.”, Dan admitted, suddenly looking very tired.

  
They shifted to have a better view of the stars and Dan had to laugh as Kevin did a cliché yawn and put an arm around his shoulders again. But he didn’t move away. The clouds that had caused the rain had disappeared a while ago. They heard the sound of a cold wind pulling and pushing against the car and cuddled a bit closer together. It was long after midnight and time seemed to be more of an illusion than ever. Reality seemed to slide out of grasp and in this particular night it felt like everything was possible. 

“What if we had our own fast food restaurant.”, Kevin asked.

“I always wanted to have a bakery.”, Dan answered and Kevin noticed how a spark reached his eyes again.

“Bakery sounds fine, too.”, he answered.

“I like cupcakes.”

  
Kevin let go of him for a moment to turn on the radio. He grunted something. And the car shook under his movement. Some person on the radio tried to be funny, but they didn’t listen to them anyway. As soon as Kevin sat back again, Dan leaned his head against his shoulder. 

“Things could be so easy.”. Kevin said quietly.

“But they never are.”

Kevin sighed. “Living the same day each and every day is tedious. Waking up, suffering, going back tp sleep. -Sorry, I think I just got a bit dark. Normally I'm not like that.”

  
“No, you are right. I’m so tired of seeing the same faces each and every day and then I go home alone and no one is waiting for me.”

“No one is waiting for me either. -Except for all those families I have trapped in my basement.”

“Yes! I have some, too- But you know… It never feels like they are my real family.”

“I understand you.”, Kevin said and took his hand. It felt warm. And it felt right.

  
“No one ever did.”, Dan said dramatically, clutching his hand close and they burst into laughter.

  
“I don’t even expect that much from life. I’d like to have a nice job, a house with a garden. Maybe a cat and a dog. And an incredibly handsome partner.”, Dan said with a soft smile.

  
“I could help you with one of these things right now.”, Kevin said before his brain knew what he was saying.

He opened his mouth. And closed it again. Please, don’t say something stupid-

They waited for each other to start laughing with dread.

But both of them stayed serious. 

  
Dan thought of all those times, he hadn’t been brave. He felt how something connected them, that he couldn’t quite describe. How he had somehow found comfort in a person he never really knew but who somehow had started to feel so familiar.

  
Kevin thought of every missed opportunity in his life. He watched Dans expression closely. Maybe…

He felt how the moment was going to pass if neither of them was going to act. How this opportunity slowly slided out of reach.

So he made a decision and cupped Dans cheek. They looked into each others eyes and smiled. Their faces were very close, suddenly.

“Is it ok, if i kiss you?”, Dan asked.

He breathed again.

Kevin started to stutter: “It would be the okayest thing ever. I mean. I- It would surely be better than ok. I mean-”

Dan grabbed him by his ugly shirt, pulled him close and kissed him. They felt like there was a firework exploding when their lips connected and it lit up the whole field and the sky and maybe the rest of the world. They buried their hands in each others hair and neither of them wanted to let go for a long time. It was like they breathed life back into each other. Life and hope. Hope for change. Hope for a better day.

  
“You have dressing in your hair.”, Kevin said apologetically, when he caught his breath again.

“You, too.”

He gently touched his flushed cheek and they found each others lips again.

Above the cars roof, the first rays of sunshine coloured the sky in a nice shade of blue. The clouds were gone. And the birds started singing, giving the promise of a good day.

  
“What are we going to do, now?”, Dan asked softly.

  
“I don’t know. I’m not sure, if I want to go back. Fecking hell.”, he said as he rubbed his tired eyes. Then he wrapped his arms around him again.

  
“I certainly don’t. I hate it there.”, Dan said.

  
“I fecking knew it.”

He kissed him again and then he continued: “We could go on our second date. And after that we work on the other points on your list. How about breakfast? I only had half a salad for dinner.”

“What points.”

“Get a nice job and a house with a garden. Maybe a cat and a dog. Luckily for you, you already managed to get an incredibly handsome partner.“

Dan couldn’t stop the smile spreading over his whole face.

“I wonder if it would be a good decision to just start driving and never come back.“, he said and it sounded like it was the only thing he had ever really wanted to find out.

Kevin started to think about how maybe and just maybe, something good just had to happen after something bad had happened. He had spent a long time driving around pizzas and now he had this beautiful and smart and funny person in his car that had agreed to run away with him.

He smiled back at him.

“Let’s find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
